heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawaii District
The is a region off the coast of North America. It is technically a neutral blank zone but it is effectively controlled by the Capitalist Corporations.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Background The Hawaii District is technically a neutral blank zone that belongs to no one, full of tourists from all four world powers. However, Hawaii has long boasted a strategic position on the Pacific Ocean so all major powers have an influence on the region, ostensibly doing it "a favor" by protecting it. The Legitimacy Kingdom runs a weapon lend-lease program, making money by selling some of their outdated old weapons that they no longer use to the district's coastguard. The Faith Organization works to preserve Hawaii and Polynesian mythology and culture. The Information Alliance runs the mass media stations. The Capitalist Corporations maintains the power and water infrastructure, giving them a monopoly on the schools and hospitals and making them the world power with the most influence on the islands and the one effectively controlling the area. In fact, the Legitimacy Kingdom weapon leasing program also serves to arm those discontent with the Capitalist Corporations' hold over the islands.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 1Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 2 Part of the charity work the Capitalist Corporations do in Hawaii is the Oxyocean Operation, which claims to be bringing life back to the hypoxic area of ocean known as the Sea of Death by pumping air into the ocean by setting up a ton of ridiculous pumps that dissolve oxygen into the ocean at a rate of tens of thousands of liters per minute by drawing the seawater into the device, applying a massive amount of pressure while dissolving the oxygen using microbubbles, and sending the processed seawater back out. The project wants to revive the treasure trove of valuable fish, specifically aiming to increase the shark population, using the excuse that shark fin is a valuable ingredient also used for makeup foundation, so it has worth as a luxury product. However, its true aim is that the increase in shark population will cause a decrease in the number of foreign tourists due to the fear of shark attacks, as the islands being a tourists location with travelers from all around the world makes them a spy paradise. Rocky Coast Ocean Meteorological Research Lab The Rocky Coast Ocean Meteorological Research Lab is a research lab located on the coast of Oahu near some sheer cliffs. The lab gathers all the data from Hawaii District's numerous weather stations and ocean observation stations. This data was used to support the tactics of 2nd Generation Object Antoinette. Built to military standards, it has barbed wire barricades taller than a person, a double wall of reinforced concrete, a giant steel gate unmanned heavy machine gun sentry turrets and guard towers for snipers at each corner; giving it the impression of a prison. There's a large boiler room in the basement.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 3 The lab was guarded by Capitalist Corporations soldiers, some of them wearing camouflage like ghillie suits or plain clothes, armed with rifles, grenades and a type of long-range bolt-action sniper rifle that had started out as a hunting rifle before making its military debut. The soldiers were equipped with using Class 3 military standard IR markers to make sure they won't be accidentally blown away by their own Object. The Capitalist Corporations also trained a large group of monkeys, giving them simple 3D printed 9mm handguns with an oddly large chamber, to fight off intruders. The lab uses several indebted students as researchers. Major corporations and investors recruit talented people, trapping them with student loans, and promising to pay off the loan if the students work for them. The students have to carry an ID identifying them as students with a loan, and they have to wear a metal ball chained to their ankle. Although surprisingly light due to the ball being a capsule made of lightweight aircraft materials, it contains a GPS transmitter.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 4 Chronology Vivid Camouflage Hawaii District's coastguard, which was unhappy with the Capitalist Corporation's control of the islands, use the leased weapons they received from the Legitimacy Kingdom not to hunt the booming population of sharks, as their sponsors expected, but to directly attack the pumps of the Oxyocean Operation. Their attack on the Capitalist Corporations' base lead to the deployment of the 2nd Generation Object Antoinette. The 37th's Baby Magnum was deployed by the Legitimacy Kingdom in answer to this move, triggering a naval battle. While the two Objects fought in the sea the 37th sent an infiltration team to take out the Rocky Coast Ocean Meteorological Research Lab, which was supporting the Antoinette with its data. Locations * Rocky Coast Ocean Meteorological Research Lab External Links * References Category:Locations Category:Blank Areas